Question: Find $x$ such that $\log_x 4=\log_{27} 3$.
Explanation: We begin by evaluating the RHS of the equation. Since $27=3^3$, we know that $27^{\frac13}=3$ and $\log_{27} 3=\frac13$. This allows us to simplify the original equation as $\log_x 4=\frac13$. Writing this equation in exponential form, we get $x^{\frac13}=4$, which gives us the solution $x=4^3=\boxed{64}$.